24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ggjk
Duman & Faress Recently you added Duman and Faress at different points in the season 4 kills template. Mind if I ask how you figured out which name belongs to which man? I looked into this some time ago but could only determine that they were just another pair of Unidentifiable characters. 16:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm not 100% sure (actually, I'm just guessing at the moment), but I do know that Duman (or Faress) was the first terrorist to get killed by Jack. (I watched this episode a few days ago, and found only two terrorists wearing hats; one of them was Duman or Faress). I don't know who's Duman and who's Faress specifically, but I do know for certain that one of them was killed by Jack and the other was killed when the Marines showed up. Ggjk 19:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Death Haha, I think it's funny that almost all of your favorite moments involve deaths and/or shootouts. --Proudhug 22:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :That's what makes it good! I mean, the show would still be awesome without them, but c'mon...you gotta have a shootout somewhere. Although...I wasn't really happy with Teri's death. Her's was more shocking than favorite. I almost cried when she died. But I can defnitely say that I was happy when Jack killed Nina. :) Ggjk 22:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 12th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Ggjk for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your weeks-long effort in updating the Deaths on 24 list with verified content and new images, and for taking the time to finally create your own user page! 23:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Mitchell or Michael I'm pretty sure Gary identified the guard as Mitchell (Day 4)‎, see his page there. If I'm correct, don't worry, your work on the page for Michael won't be for nothing. You can move whatever details you like over to Mitchell's. Give that scene a run-through again, and let me know what you think. – Blue Rook 00:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC)talk Show preview Your work so far is greatly appreciated, however be sure to use the "Show preview" button rather than repeatedly hitting "Save page." This reduces the number of edits that appear on the Latest Intel page and on the article's history page. Thank you. --Proudhug 00:26, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Deaths list I can't believe how consistent your contributions have been over on the Deaths listing page. You've really been doing some outstanding work. Are you watching through all the episodes individually, transcribing from another collected source, or something else? Whatever it is, thanks for it all! – Blue Rook 05:32, 8 April 2008 (UTC)talk Thanks for contributing to Wiki 24, good eye catching that word error. I hope you enjoy editing here and find more corrections to make. Also, feel free to add to your personal user page! – Blue Rook 18:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC)talk Tony My head is still reeling over this episode but I think it's too early to say Tony's working for Starkwood. If they were, why was he being tortured and used? Sounds like he's going on his own agenda. -WarthogDemon 03:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : Probably, but either way you put it, Tony's not working for the good guys, which sucks...I liked Tony... :( Ggjk 03:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. I was just saying that because of your edit you made to the Day 7 Antagonist page saying Tony was working for Starkwood all along. Doesn't make sense to me, but didn't want to revert it without asking you about it. TONY, GAH!!!!! -WarthogDemon 03:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC)